


Reasons why I love your Papa.

by hopelessloner



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Dad and Son, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Opening Up, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessloner/pseuds/hopelessloner
Summary: Jinhyuk explains sincerely to his little innocent son Jinwoo, why he loves his Papa wooseok.And the reasons are so many that he lost count of them.It must be true love..





	Reasons why I love your Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, so I feel quite nervous about posting it. I'm aware that it's lacking but I really hope you enjoy reading it!  
English isn't my first language though, so sorry about any mistakes I didn't notice.

It was one winter sunday afternoon, Jinhyuk was curled up in a blanket watching his favorite tv show.

He was too focused on the show that he didn't notice his five year old son Jinwoo, trying to slip in next to him.

Jinhyuk smiled a warm fatherly smile, then moved a little to the side allowing his little son some space.

He then proceeded to caress jinwoo's hair softly, until the little boy suddenly turned around to face him distracting him from his tv show.

" Daddy " Jinwoo said with a soft voice.

" Yes? " 

" Can I ask you a question ? " 

" Of course you can, my little.. What is it ? " Jinhyuk said warmly.

"_ Why do you love Papa ?_ " Jinwoo asked innocently.

Jinhyuk was a little taken aback as he didn't expect that kind of question from his little child. But soon enough, he smiled at him and decided he should answer his question seriously, even if innocent jinwoo will probably not understand the answer.

" Jinwoo-yah.. I often find myself wondering about what's going on inside your small head because of your many questions. But don't worry, dad will never leave your questions unanswered as usual! " Jinhyuk said as he looked into his son's eyes.

" Tell me, dad. " said jinwoo , desperately waiting for an answer.

" So, you want to know why I love your Papa, wooseok.. There are too many reasons why I do.. " 

" Too many ? Like 100 reasons ? " Jinwoo asked innocently.

Jinhyuk let out a little chuckle, squeezed jinwoo's cheek then said:

" Probaby a lot more than that my little.. There are too many reasons that it's impossible to even count them. And they seem to be increasing everyday. But I will tell you some of them since you want to know. 

I really love your Papa. I love him more than words can describe. Everything about him.

Why I do ? 

I love him because of who he is. I love everything that makes him, the person he is 

I love that he is so kind, caring and has a heart of gold. 

I love that he's so selfless, thoughtful and considerate. He always puts his loved ones first, and doesn't hesistate to sacrifice and work so hard for their sake.

I love that he's so passionate and never gave up on his dreams.

I love his.. smile. It never fails to brighten up my day no matter what.

I love that he's cute! Yes, everything about him is cute.. And I really, can't resist his cuteness.

I love him when he gets so shy and starts blushing. I love when his cheeks suddenly turn pink like a spring rose and he looks at everything but my eyes.

I love his beautiful deep eyes. When I look into them, I can't help but get lost in them. Every single time.

I love that he's small. I love that he has to stand on tiptoes to be able to kiss me. I love that he can hear my heartbeats when he hugs me. And I love when he looks up at me. 

I love the way he looks at me like I'm the only person in the world. He always makes me feel so loved and cherished.

I love that he is so pretty-.. " 

Jinwoo's smile kept growing bigger and bigger with every word, but hearing the last one made him chuckle a little, then he said:

" Papa is pretty ? " 

Jinhyuk smiled warmly then continued : 

" Yes, my little. Papa, is very pretty. Prettier than flowers, for me. "

" What else daddy.. I want to hear all of the 100 reasons! " 

" My little.. I have never met anyone like your Papa.

And I wonder.. I always do.. How can anyone not like him ? 

Anyways, your Papa.. Is someone with who I can be myself. And he knows me very well more than anyone else in the world.

He's always there for me no matter what.

He loves my family, and my friends even though they're the strangest people you can ever meet.

The way he hides his mouth shyly when he laughs makes me fall in love all over again everytime.

He always believes in me, trusts me, and pushes me to be a better person.

I really love his gentle and calming voice. It's like, my favorite thing to listen to. And it never fails to calm me.

I really love that Papa is honest and straightforward.He always makes sure to tell me the truth no matter how hard it is. But ugly truth is always better than beautiful lies. 

I find it very cute when he's all grumpy and frowny. When he keeps refusing to tell me why he's sulking. But gets angrier when I stop asking.

I love that he lets me pick the movies. And he never refuses to watch Frozen with me even though I lost count of how many times we watched it.

It makes me feel safe and warm whenever he takes care of me and spoils me when I'm sick. He even stayed up the whole night taking care of me when I was too sick.

I love it when he smiles at me in the morning, when he's still sleepy.

He always knows what to do when I have a bad day. From cuddling me to sleep to doing my chores for me.

Even though he isn't the kind of person to say " I love you " too often, he shows it by his actions instead.

Papa, is a serious person. But he's never afraid to be silly with me. He's so funny, that he sometimes makes me laugh even on days when I feel like crying.

He is very stubborn. But he never hesitates to apologize when he does something wrong.

His little hands, fit perfectly into mine, like they were made for this. And I love to hold them as much as I can.

Even though papa doesn't like skinship that much,he keeps up with me. He lets me cuddle up so close to him and never pushes me away.

I appreaciate it when he goes out of his way just to make me happy.

He remembers every single detail I tell him. He's such a good listener. 

Me and Papa... are very different, yet so similar too. That's the way soulmates are.

He is a very private person and hard to open up. Yet he made efforts to open up to me, and told me things no one else knows about him.

He still loves me, even when I'm horrible and hard to stand. Even when I make stupid decisions. Even when I fail. 

Even after knowing some of my darkest secrets, he accepted me the way i'm, and never changed his attitude towards me.

He sucks at cooking... But he keeps trying again, and again! Just so he can help me cook our meals.

His expressions are hard to read, he's unpredictable, and just very mysterious. But it makes him even more attractive in my eyes, and it makes me look forward even more to every single word and move he's going to do.

He made me believe that people can change, to the better, and learn from their past mistakes.

He waits for me everytime I'm late, and never sleeps until I'm by his side.

He's the only person who can put me to sleep when I had a hard day. I love his voice when he sings me cute lullabies. I melt into his touch when he keeps patting my back warmly.

He gives me amazing massages.

He scolds me again and again, until I stop doing all my bad habits.

I find it cute that he's so clumsy. He gets angry when I laugh at him for tripping over nothing. And it's cute.

He loves food as much as I do. And he knows many good restaurants..

He's always there when I need a shoulder to cry on.. "

Jinhyuk stopped for a moment, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. But he made sure not to cry infront of jinwoo.

" And last but not least... I love Papa, because he loves you. Because of the way he takes care of you. Because he sees you as the best thing that ever happened to him. Because he's the best father ever to you. " Jinhyuk said as he held both of jinwoo's little hands in his.

" I love Papa too! very much! And I love you too daddy! " Jinwoo said.

Jinhyuk pulled jinwoo into his chest and hugged him tight while kissing his head, as a single tear crawled down his cheek. 

Soon enough, they were cuddling and watching tv together.

Jinwoo suddenly shifted a little, and yelled :

" Papa! " 

Jinhyuk turned around, and saw his husband busy doing some stuff with his back facing him.

" When did you wake up ? " jinhyuk asked.

But before giving him a chance to answer, little jinwoo jumped from his place and said loudly:

" Papa, just now we were talking abou- " 

" Hey, jinwoo.. My little " Jinhyuk said louder, as he blushed. " You don't have to mention that, it's our secret! " 

Before jinwoo could say anything, wooseok turned around to face jinhyuk and his cheeks were covered with tears.

Jinhyuk was surprised and worried by what he saw, but before he could even ask, wooseok said softly : 

" You don't have to tell me anything jinwoo-yah.. I heard everything...

**_I love you_**.. " 

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone read this to the end ? If you did, thank you very much. It means a lot! Have a good day ^^  
( It's just my first post, and maybe I'm going to post many of the other stories I wrote but kept to myself. )


End file.
